


The Farting Contest

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, Contests, Farting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sabine & Tom have a farting contest





	1. Prologue

Sabine & Tom ate lots of food for dinner

When they were laying bed, their stomachs started rumbling and Sabine let out a loud fart

And then Tom let out a loud fart

They looked at each other and smiled

A farting contest was about to begin


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine and Tom laid in their bed facing each other getting ready to start the farting contest. 

Sabine farted first. It was a very loud fart.

Tom farted next. His was louder than Sabine's.

Sabine got annoyed and farted a long fart.

Tom let out a fart that was longer than Sabine's.

Sabine got even more annoyed and let out a loud & long fart.

Tom smiled and let out a fart that was even louder and longer than Sabine's fart.

Sabine was so annoyed that she pushed with all her might and let out a fart so loud and long that it shook the bakery. The fart end with a very wet splat.

Tom was shocked.

Sabine smiled until she realized what that wet splat was. Her face turned to horror.

Tom started laughing as he also realized what his wife had done.

Sabine got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Tom laughed harder.

Sabine had farted & pooped herself.

Tom kept laughing.

Sabine had sharted.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning there was a news report of an earthquake the night before.

Tom & Sabine looked at each other and laughed.

It wasn't an earthquake, it was Sabine's fart.

Sabine laughed so hard that she farted.

Tom laughed so hard that he farted.

They looked at each other and smiled.

The farting contest started again.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the comments and likes! I might make a sequel to this story someday.


End file.
